


Flowers For Mother

by MyxDearxAdonis



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Hermaphrodites, M/M, Multi, bottom!henry, slut!henry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyxDearxAdonis/pseuds/MyxDearxAdonis
Summary: 他的母親是一個蕩婦。
Relationships: Armie Hammer/Henry Cavill, OMCs/Henry Cavill
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Flowers For Mother

**Author's Note:**

> 舊文，大約寫於2018年5月。

他的母親是一個蕩婦。

他十六歲時，父親把亨利帶回了家，向他介紹他的繼母。父親與繼母像一對年輕夫妻一樣在婚禮之後度蜜月，再回來時，亨利的腳步有些踉蹌，但還是柔和地笑著同他打招呼。

他私底下嗤氣。

此後的許多個夜晚，他總能聽見亨利的呻吟，隱隱約約從走廊對面的房間中傳出。夜起下樓喝水時，撞見父親將一絲不掛的亨利壓在餐桌上，硬挺的陰莖肏進亨利腿間的花穴中。可憐的亨利，擔心驚動繼子，只能捂著小嘴，嗚嗚地低聲啜泣。

知曉亨利身體的秘密的不僅僅是他們父子倆，父親外出時，他看見那位高大強壯的男僕將手伸進亨利的前襟肆意揉捏，兩人身體相連，繼母如同在父親身下一樣哭泣。

只要是肉棒，就可以滿足你，是嗎？忠誠的安撫犬在房間裡和你玩著交配的遊戲，你扮演母狗，翹著屁股讓公狗凱爾假戲真做地肏，結住那個淫蕩的罪惡的穴。

春假時亨利帶他到卡維爾家的鄉間別墅去，和卡維爾兄弟們相聚，他在沙發上假寐，亨利就坐在他對面，被長兄剝掉下身的衣物，放肆舔弄腿間的騷穴。那雙白嫩的小腳輕點在大哥的肩膀上，因快感而蜷起腳趾。

被舔到高潮之後的亨利，讓皮爾斯半抱半扶帶進了自己的房間，他通過門縫偷窺，他的繼母跪在男人腿間，乖順地吃著大雞巴，像個熟練的妓女。

這場窺淫直到黃昏時分才結束，彼時亨利被肏得汁水橫流，柔軟的屁股承受了多次掌摑呈現出透明的紅色。玄關響起開關門的聲音，他躲上樓梯，尼克叔叔一邊鬆著自己的領帶，一邊走進半掩著門的房間。

從卡維爾家回來，亨利依舊扮演著溫柔的小嬌妻的角色。那些片段卻深深烙在了他的腦海中，他的繼母出現在他的夢裡，衣衫半褪，他變成了父親，肆意採摘那朵脆弱的花。緊接著，亨利的弟弟加入了他們，兩根陰莖一前一後操進亨利的兩個穴，這還不夠，美人的小手握著皮爾斯和尼克的傢伙，半心半意地伺弄。

春夢了結於亨利敲門喊他起床，聽見亨利聲音的那一瞬間他射髒了睡褲。

他忍無可忍了，這放蕩的母親。

父親外出的第二個夜晚，他捧著一束康乃馨敲開父親和亨利的臥室門。亨利驚喜地收下了這份禮物，他悄悄鎖上了門。

他在父親的床上強姦了亨利，沐浴過後的亨利浴袍下不著一物，皮膚蒸騰著水汽的嫩粉，就連那對被男人們吮吸過無數次的乳尖也是柔嫩的顏色。這個人當初是怎樣誘惑父親和別的男人的？他憤怒地想著，含住那顆小小的櫻桃核，竟然嚐到了微甜。

亨利的身上是甜的。他撕去他的浴袍四處舔吸，所及之處皆是帶著奶香的甜味，亨利輕聲啜泣著，眼淚也是澀澀的甜。

沒有人能拒絕這個尤物的誘惑。

僅僅是被舔，亨利就已經濕了，他第一次仔細看那個和女人一樣的穴，像貝肉一樣柔嫩，頂端藏著一顆小小的珍珠，下面的小洞已經半張，泛著水光。

這和在任何成人影片裡看到的都不一樣。那些男人女人，都不及亨利萬分之一的美。

他吮吸那顆羞澀地縮在陰唇中的珍珠，像要把它吮到嘴裡吞進去一樣。他技巧生澀，卻把亨利舔得不住淌水，這說明什麼？說明就如同他渴望亨利一樣，亨利也同樣渴望著他。

理所當然地，這場強姦變成了合姦。他把繼母的兩個穴都舔得濕漉漉，滑溜溜的淫水被他舔去又不斷湧出，他用手掌拍著那兒，嘖嘖作響。

他把自己的陰莖抵在亨利的胸上，柔軟的乳肉可以夾住他，他再往前頂，亨利低下頭剛好含到他的頂端。他操了亨利的奶子和嘴巴，今夜的第一發射在了那對雪白的半球上。

接著他便真真正正地進入了亨利，儘管還在不應期，亨利已經等不及了，泛著水光的肉穴吮著他的少年陰莖，慢慢地把他吸硬了。

壞孩子，你把媽咪填滿了。亨利嬌嗔著，用小腳踢他。但在他的蠻幹下，亨利很快就失去了聲音，小手抓著浴袍，身體顛簸，乳浪翻滾，口中喃喃著繼子的名字。他在這具雪白聖潔的身體上留下了濡濕的印記，當然還擷取了那對嫩紅的嘴唇，吸著亨利甜蜜的舌尖，上下攻勢之下，亨利渾身酥軟，花心顫抖著溢出更多水來，墊在身下的浴袍濕了一大片。

他們換了無數姿勢，把他春夢中的畫面一一化為現實，而他也發現亨利比他夢中更淫蕩、更美麗，竟一時分不清是夢是醒了。

客廳的座鐘敲響時，他射進了亨利的陰道，本就緊窄的洞穴把他裹得更緊，貪心地榨出他最後一滴精液。亨利喘息著，胸口起伏，皮膚上閃著汗珠的光。

父母的床被他們攪弄得一片凌亂，包裝好的花束也散落在床上各處，他撿了離自己最近的一朵，從花冠底下掐斷，放在緩緩地溢出精液的穴口。肉色的花瓣重重疊疊，亨利不適地收縮穴口，好像那朵重瓣的花再度盛放。這畫面太過香豔，他不顧繼母無力的推拒，將再次勃起的性器插入了另一個穴裡。

「節日快樂，媽咪。」他一邊大力挺進，一邊玩弄著那朵花，亨利的花心也顫慄著，被繼子再度送上高潮。

他的母親成了他的蕩婦。

父親和舅舅們不在的夜晚，他便推開亨利的房門，年輕美豔的繼母已經在裡面等著他了。他無數次品嚐那朵甜蜜的肉花，飢渴地吞食亨利的花蜜，亨利張開腿迎接他的陰莖，如同最初的那個夜裡，淫靡的慾望之花在這裡盛放。他們之間再也沒有任何秘密了。


End file.
